


He Who Laughs Last, Laughs Longest.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Dub-Con-ish, Hung!jared, M/M, Shy!Boys, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Jared's hung like a horse and Jensen's the beautiful green-eyed priest he absolutely cannot fall in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the SPNkink-meme : 
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86225.html?thread=32792785#t32792785
> 
> Jared has always been very shy about other people seeing him naked since growth spurts left him looking scrawny and awkward. Because of this he's also never seen anyone else naked. Now that he has finally filled out a bit, he's slowly becoming more confident. A group of friends from his village convince him to go swimming with them, but when they all get their clothing off they find that Jared is in fact extremely well endowed compared to the other guys. Abnormally so. When the village elders find out, they believe that Jared has been blessed as a sort of avatar for the male counterpart to the fertility goddess the village worships. He is whisked away to the temple where it is announced he will lead a fertility ceremony in x number of days to bless the land and it's people. This of course will involve him having sex with one of the temple priestesses or priests who are considered the avatars of the goddess (this is the part where it would make sense if certain men could get pregnant).
> 
> Jared is kind of stunned by all of this, not really sure about how he feels about people suddenly worshiping him. Since he'd never seen another guy to compare himself to before now, he'd never realized there was anything special about him. Jensen is one of the priests at the temple and Jared almost instantly becomes friends with him. Not only is the guy gorgeous (and Jared personally think Jensen is way out of his league), but he is smart and funny too. 
> 
> When the day of the ceremony comes, Jared is taken for a ceremonial bath where he finds out that Jensen has been chosen to represent the goddess. Jensen proceeds to bathe Jared, paying special reverent attention to his cock and balls. Then they are taken to the altar inside the temple where they are expected to have sex. Both are slightly awkward at the start since neither has ever had sex before, but they quickly figure it out.
> 
> Bonus points if Jared gets Jensen pregnant and this is seen as an incredibly good omen by the elders.

**He Who Laughs Last, Laughs Longest.**

Jared hasn't been to the local watering-hole in years, not since he turned fifteen and shot up from five foot two to over six foot practically over night. And then just kept on growing, his body adding on the inches way too fast for the rest of him to keep up, leaving him left too tall, too skinny...and just too plain awkward. 

That was years ago now, of course, and Jared's filled out a lot since then, put some muscle on those endless inches, but that doesn't ease the nerves in his stomach as he pulls off his shirt. Fuck, what if everyone takes one look at him and bursts out laughing? 

_No_ , he says firmly to himself, _that's not going to happen_. He's not that skinny little boy anymore; he's eighteen years old...he's a man now, dammit, and he's not going to run away from this because of some ridiculous childhood fear. This is a party. He's meant to be _celebrating_. School's finished and he's got a new job and his life's just getting started. He can't let his stupid insecurities get in the way of all that. He _won't_. 

So before he can talk himself out of it, he pushes down his shorts and runs into the lake. Everyone's already in the water, laughing and wrestling each other, and they barely notice as Jared dives in and joins the fray. He goes for Chad first of course, dropping his hands on his best friend's shoulders from behind and pushing down so hard that Chad immediately disappears under the water with a startled cry. He's so busy grinning, so busy patting himself on the back, that he barely notices the hands on his legs before he's pulled under himself. He comes up spluttering, eyes and nose full of water, to find Chris Kane smirking at him. He narrows his eyes at the other boy, a wicked smile of his own curving his slips, before he launches himself at him. 

Jared loses track of things a little after that - too many hands and legs and bodies around him - but he thinks he holds his own well enough. He does better than Chad anyway, who's always being pulled backwards or shoved under the water every time Jared looks over at him. He's having _fun_ , Jared's surprised to realise, and he's actually disappointed when Chris stands up in the centre of the lake and calls a ceasefire. It's probably for the best though; his knees already feel sore from the number of times they've hit the bottom of the lake, and he's sees that more than a few of the guys have cuts and bruises littering their bodies as they exit the lake. 

Even so, Jared's still grinning from ear to ear as he scrambles out of the lake after the other guys; he grinning right up until everyone turns around to stare at him, that is. Silence falls over the watering-hole suddenly, leaving it quiet enough that he can actually hear the _thumpthumpthump_ of his heart hammering away in his chest.

Swallowing nervously and wishing for all the world that he'd left his clothes on _this_ side of the lake, he asks, 'What?' 

His earlier nerves resurface, crawling up his spine and over his skin like a thousand, tiny roaches, and he finds himself fidgeting under the scrutiny. He wants to run. He wants to run and never look back. But he can't do that, not without making even more of a fool of himself than he has already, so he just clenches his jaw and waits for the laughing to start.

Only it doesn't. The silence just drags on for a few more endless minutes until Chad finally breaks with the silence with an incredulous, 'Dude, I was totally joking about you being half-yeti, but _damn_.' He blows out a low whistle, shaking his head as he stares at Jared with the same wide eyed expression everyone else is giving him, and Jared couldn't be any more lost. Chad's pretty indecipherable at the best of times, but right now, it feels like he's speaking a whole different language. One that Jared hasn't the first clue how to translate.

'Holy hell, Padalecki, how on earth have you managed to keep that monster hidden all these years?'

Jared turns to Chris at that, a frown creasing his features, and is just about to ask what the hell the guy's talking about when he realises Chris isn't looking at his chest. And he's not looking at Jared's arms either, or his shoulders, or any other of the parts of Jared's body that he's been obsessing over for the last few years. No, he's staring at Jared's...dick.

Still frowning, Jared follows Chris' gaze and looks down at himself. He still doesn't get it - his dick looks the same as it always does, so what's the big deal? Is there something wrong with his dick? Is that the issue here? Feeling a little concerned that maybe he's been worried about the wrong parts of his anatomy all these years, he subtly - or as subtly as he can with everyone still staring at him - darts his eyes around the group, flicking a quick look at what they're all packing downstairs, and...and... _oh_. He looks down at his own dick again and, yeah, maybe it is a little big - okay _a lot_ big - and maybe it's bigger than everyone else's here, but...but surely that doesn't warrant this kind of reaction. 

He doesn't get to call any of them out of their weird behaviour, though, because suddenly there are clothes being thrown at his chest - his own, he realises as he picks them back up from the ground where they fell - and Chris is by his side ordering him to, 'Just cover that damn thing up will you? Before the girls get here and you ruin any chance of the rest of us getting laid for the next decade.' 

It's only then that Jared realises that the looks aimed at him aren't mocking at all. They're...awed. Like Jared's something _special_. And, wow, is that an amazing feeling after all these years doubting himself, and he can't quite help the smile that curves his lips as he pulls on his clothes. Maybe this really is when his life begins. Maybe...

 

****


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two. **

 

Jared's woken up the next morning by loud, obnoxious knocking on his bedroom door. 'Go away,' he grumbles, tossing a pillow at the door and rolling back over so he can bury his face in the sheets. It's too fucking early for this bullshit, especially when it feels like his brain is about a second away from leaking out of his ears. Shit...how much did he drink last night?

Unfortunately, whoever's on the other side of his door doesn't seem to have gotten the message because, instead of going away, they throw the door open and rush inside. 'Jared! Jared, get up!'

His brother then. The asshole. 

'What do you _want_?' Jared groans, not bothering to even open his eyes. His head's pulsing enough as it is; he doesn't need the added sting of sunlight searing into his brain.

Instead of answering like, say, a normal human being would, his brother simply grabs the sheets from Jared's bed and unceremoniously - and fucking unnecessarily - dumps Jared onto the floor. 'Just get the fuck up already and come down stairs, okay?'

And then he's gone, leaving Jared in a crumpled, throbbing heap.

The. Ass. Hole.

Since sleep's pretty much a lost cause at this point, especially now his stomach has decided it hates him too, he pushes up from the floor and stumbles over to his closet. He doesn't bother looking at what he's pulling out - just grabs the first thing to hand and throws it on. 

He's still half asleep when he finally makes his way downstairs and into the kitchen, and that means it takes him a couple of minutes to realise - which he does right in the middle of chugging a few swallows of orange juice straight from the carton - that they have company. He knows without even looking that his mom is giving him a death glare, so he sheepishly lowers the carton and replaces the cap. 

_Shit, I'm so grounded_ , he thinks as he turns to face them.

The man sitting at their kitchen table isn't familiar to Jared, but Jared does recognise the robes he's wearing - midnight blue with bright, silver stars sewn throughout the fabric - and the A symbol hanging from the chain around his neck. It's the ceremonial garb of those who serve the goddess Anaea, so that means this guy must be from the temple. Which explains why Jared's never seen him before at least; the men and women of Anaea rarely leave the sanctuary of the temple walls, and when they do, it's only for very special occasions. So it's pretty safe to say that this guy's come to the Padalecki household on important business, but Jared's at a loss as to what that business could be or why the man's gaze is locked on him.

'Uh...hi,' he says, raising the hand that isn't still holding the orange juice carton in a slightly awkward little wave.

'Jared, this is High Priest Morgan,' his mom says from her seat next to their visitor. 'He's come to talk to you about what happened at the waterhole yesterday,' 

_Oh shit._

_Fuck, fuck...fuckity fuck..._

He scrambles for some kind of excuse - like...like he fell over and the beer...it just slipped down his throat...several times. Fuck, his brain just isn't functioning well enough for this. 'Look, I...it wasn't...the beer was just-'

'I'm not here to talk about the party, Jared,' the priest interrupts, putting a hand up to halt Jared's rambling. 'I'm here to give you the good news. You've been blessed, Jared; the goddess has chosen you to be one of her representatives on earth.'

_Um...what??_

Jared's pretty sure that his face is doing a pretty good job of communicating what he's feeling right now, but just in case the message isn't getting across, he says, 'I'm sorry, what?'

'You're blessed,' the priest says again, a smile spreading across his face. 'Chosen. Anointed. Exalted. Pick-'

'No, no,' Jared says quickly, 'I understand what you're saying' - he doesn't; he really, really doesn't - 'but what does it _mean_ , and how am I...blessed?' He shakes his head as he says the last word - it sounds just as ridiculous coming out of his mouth as it had coming out of High Priest Morgan's.

The High Priest's eyes widen then, taking on an almost manic edge, and Jared takes a cautious step back. People in the village can get a little... _overzealous_ when it comes to religion, and Jared really doesn't want any part of that, no matter how 'blessed' he is. 'Why your manhood, of course. Young Mr Welling assures me it's quite impressive.'

Jared blinks. 

Then blinks again. 

'My...my manhood? You mean my...' he trails off, gesturing towards his crotch because he can't quite bring himself to say 'dick' in front of a complete stranger. Not to mention in front of his mom. _Fuck_ , could this get any worse?

And apparently the answer to that is 'yes, yes it can' because the High Priest is suddenly nodding enthusiastically and saying, 'Yes, your penis.' _Oh. Anaea_. 'And the whole village is grateful for it, because once The Coupling is complete, we'll experience a year of fortune like we haven't seen in decades. _Decades_ , Jared, and it's all thanks to you.'

'And my penis,' Jared adds, his voice taking on a slightly incredulous note which is obviously completely lost on the High Priest because the man's expression doesn't waver for a second. Well, it's becoming decidedly clearer with each passing moment that he's not getting out of this, so, accepting his fate - really, how bad could it be anyway? - Jared sits down opposite the man and asks, 'So what do you need me to do?'

'You'll come to the temple with me now and we'll prepare you for The Coupling,' and there's that word again; that word Jared's never heard before, 'that'll take place on the night of the full moon, which just so happens to be tomorrow.'

And Jared's really starting to wish he'd paid more attention in his Scripture classes because he knows he must look like a real idiot right now, asking all these questions. But while his giant dick seems to be incredibly blessed or whatever, it certainly doesn't have any time travelling properties to send him back to those classes, so he's either going to have to suck it up and risk looking stupid, or go in blind. 

In the end, he decides to go for the former; it's not like he hasn't already made a fool of himself this morning anyway. 'And this Coupling thing...do I need to do anything for it? Read up on it or something?'

The smile on the High Priest's face changes at that, and he leans towards Jared and whispers in what Jared guesses is _supposed_ to be a conspiratorial whisper, but actually comes out more like a dirty growl, 'I think you'll know exactly what to do when the time comes, Jared. After all, I can't imagine this is the first coupling you've taken part in.' And then he wiggles his eyebrows at Jared. 

It's pretty disturbing. 

And confusing. 

What is he even talking abo...

Oh... _Oh...coupling_...as in _sex_...

Jared promptly chokes on his own spit and has a minor coughing fit on his side of the table. He's still wiping the tears from his eyes when High Priest Morgan stands, walks over to him and pulls him to his feet. He looks helplessly over his shoulder at his mom as he's pretty much dragged towards the door. 'Mom, I'm not sure about th-'

'Have fun, Jared,' she calls, cutting him off and all but tossing him to the wolves. And the cheerful little wave she's giving him right now really isn't making him feel any less betrayed. But it's pretty damn obvious that he doesn't have a choice here - _thanks, mom_ \- so he lets himself be pulled towards the High Priest's car and shoved into the back seat. 

Once he's settled inside, he closes his eyes and leans his aching head against the cool window beside him. This has just been a really weird day, and he has the feeling it's only going to get weirder from this point on. 

And isn't that just _awesome_.

****


	3. Chapter Three.

**Chapter Three.**

When they pull up to the temple several hours later, the pounding in Jared's head has quieted down to a dull ache and he's finally able to think a little more clearly. Thank Anaea.

Climbing out of the car, he stretches out his back, wincing a little as his spine cracks - long car rides are never fun when you're giant sized - and turns to face the temple. 

And _wow_. 

The temple...it's beautiful - with high marble walls lined with gold and dotted with silver stars, and tall stained glass windows that shimmer in the sunlight - and nothing at all like the tiny temple they have back in the village. 

It's so breath-taking, in fact, that Jared could quite gladly stand here staring at it for hours, basking in its magnificence and letting its serenity calm the uneasiness in his soul, but, unfortunately, High Priest Morgan seems to have other plans. Plans that involve taking Jared none too gently by the arm and leading him briskly through the temple's ornate doors. 

Once inside, they hurry down a long hallway, passing countless people along the way, all of whom stop and stare at Jared in a way that makes him really, really uncomfortable - like he's some sort of freak or...or museum exhibit or something. Jared ignores them as best he can, but even so, by the time they reach their destination, his nerves are damn near threatening to eat him alive. Too many eyes on him; too many whispers echoing in his ears. He's really not sure he can do this. 

When they finally enter the room, High Priest Morgan guides him towards the centre, just as the doors close behind them with an ominous clang that sends a shiver crawling down Jared's spine. And to make matters worse, the High Priest's now drifting away from him, leaving him all alone, and, _fuck_ , as much as Jared doesn't really like the man, he almost grabs his arm to pull him back. He stops himself at the last second though, because while he might not have listened much in his Scripture lessons, even he knows that grabbing a High Priest is a pretty big no-no. 

So, instead, he just clenches his hands at his sides and raises his eyes to the High Council. There are six of them - three men and three women - and they're all dressed in the same dark blue robes as High Priest Morgan. And just like High Priest Morgan, they all have a superior air about them, and an intenseness about that gazes that has Jared fidgeting slightly where he stands before them.

'Jared Padalecki,' one of the High Priestesses calls, her cold voice cutting through the air like a knife, and Jared feels his back unconsciously straighten. 'Please remove your clothes.'

Jared's eyes go wide at the instruction and he darts his gaze wildly around the room, searching for some clue that that that was some kind of joke. Because...because she can't possibly be serious? 

But...no-one's laughing. No-one's even cracked a smile.

 _Fuck_.

Swallowing thickly, and _praying_ that he'd heard the High Priestess wrongly, he croaks out, 'Excuse me?' 

'Remove your clothes,' she repeats - as though that's a completely normal and not at all weird request - and Jared feels all the blood drain from his face because this is happening...it's really happening, 'you won't be needing them while you're here.'

'I...I...' Jared stutters, taking a few awkward steps backwards. 

The High Priestess' eyes narrow, and she opens her mouth to speak, but, to Jared's utmost surprise - and relief - the next voice he hears isn't hers. Because suddenly there's a person at his side, saying, 'Maybe I should take Jared back to my room and make him a little more comfortable. He's had a long day and he must be exhausted; we wouldn't want him to be too tired for The Coupling tomorrow, would we, High Priestess Ferris?'

The High Priestess' eyes narrow even further at that, and she looks like she wants to argue the point, no doubt unused to her orders questioned like this, but, in the end, she seems to think better of it. Her nod is curt, verging on angry Jared thinks, but she allows the man to lead Jared out of the room. 

'Thank you,' Jared blurts the moment the door closes behind them. Taking a deep breath, he leans back against the wall. 'Fuck, I thought they were gonna make me...' he trails off as he gets his first look at his rescuer's face. 

And just like that, all his thoughts grind to a sudden halt until the only thing left in his head is...

_Pretty...so pretty..._

The man before him thankfully doesn't seem to have noticed Jared's little meltdown, because the smile he gives Jared is nothing but genuine. A little shy maybe, but genuine nonetheless. 'Yeah, I'm sorry about that,' he says, 'the High Council can be a little...

'Overzealous,' Jared finds himself saying before he can stop himself - his brain's still feeling a little disconnected from the rest of him right now - his own earlier thoughts about High Priest Morgan spilling out of his mouth unheeded. 

He's about to panic, thinking he's probably offended Jensen, when he realises that the guy's actually nodding in agreement. Thank the goddess. 'Yeah, they really are,' the man says. 'I mean, we have rituals all the time, of course, but The Coupling...that's something really special. We haven't had one of those since before I was born, so everyone's a little on edge to make sure it goes exactly right. Which is why I'm here, I guess. I'm Jensen.' He takes a step towards Jared then and extends his hand.

Unfortunately, though, that step has put Jensen right in the path of a shaft of sunlight and Jared's brain has promptly gone offline again. It's...it's like Jensen glowing - the sun's gleaming off his dark blond hair, spilling down to caress one pale, freckled cheek, all the while blanketing his broad shoulders and narrow waist in a pool of burnished gold. He looks like one of Anaea's angels come to earth and Jared can't look away. 

'Jared?'

Jared's eyes are drawn down to Jensen's plump, sensuous lips and, by the goddess above, he wants to reach out and touch. To run his fingers, his tongue, across them and see if they're as soft as lo-

'Jared!'

Jared jolts back to himself at Jensen's half shout, only then realising he's actually got his hand reaching towards Jensen's face. Eyes widening in horror, he quickly jerks his arm down and takes Jensen's hand instead. 'Sorry,' he says, 'this is all just a little overwhelming.'  
It's not a lie really. Sure, Jensen probably thinks that Jared's talking about the ritual right now, when really Jared's actually talking about Jensen, but it's close enough to the truth that Jared doesn't feel too guilty about it. Especially since his words make Jensen's eyes go soft as he takes another step closer, bringing their bodies almost flush. 'I know, Jared, but I promise everything will be okay.'

Their faces are so close now that all Jared would have to do is lean forward and-

'Come on, you must be hungry,' Jensen says then, taking a step back but not pulling his hand away. 'I'll take you back to my room and we can get you something to eat.'

Jared's stomach rumbles at the thought of food, and Jensen shoots him an amused grin before he suddenly turns and takes off down the hall, pulling Jared along after him.

And right then, Jared doesn't even care where Jensen's leading him. All he cares is that Jensen never, ever lets go of his hand. 

****  
'Something to eat' actually turns out to be more food than Jared has ever seen in his life. There's mountains of it, and probably for the first time ever, there's actually food still left when he decides he's full. 

Not that Jared's been all that focused on the food tonight - another first for him - since he's been far too busy listening to Jensen to pay much attention to anything else. Because Jensen's _interesting_. Like, really, really interesting. And funny and smart, and nothing at all like how Jared always imagined the priests of the temple to be. It's kind of ridiculous actually, how amazing Jensen is, and Jared's had to pinch himself a couple of times just to make sure this is all real. To make sure _Jensen's_ real. 

'There's a bathroom through there so you can shower before bed if you want,' Jensen says then, taking Jared's empty plate and pointing towards a door on the other side of the room. 

'And here's a robe for you to dress in when you're done. Traditionally, you'd be naked from now until the ceremony,' Jared's good mood sours instantly and his heart starts to race, 'but...given the extreme extenuating circumstances, I think we can skip that part. It's only really important tomorrow anyway.' He presses the robe into Jared's hands with a small smile; a smile that Jared really wants to return but can't find it in himself to do so.

_Naked._

_Tomorrow._

_Awesome_.

With a heavy sigh, Jared turns and makes his way towards the bathroom, but before he's made it more than a couple of steps, Jensen grabs his wrist and pulls him to a stop. Jared looks back to see Jensen frowning at him.

'You know you don't _have_ to do this, right?' Jensen says, looking up at him earnestly, all traces of his earlier smile gone. 'I know the High Council comes on a little strong, but I promise no-one's going to force you to do anything. Say the word, Jared, and I'll go to the High Council right now and tell them it's off.'

Jared stares down at Jensen in surprise. This isn't a done deal? That's kind of hard to believe after the High Council's behaviour, but there's nothing but sincerity shining in Jensen's eyes. And while he might not know Jensen any better than he knows High Priest Morgan, he's pretty damn sure that Jensen's telling him the truth. 

Taking a deep breath, Jared lets that knowledge wash over him. He can get out of this; he doesn't _have_ to do anything. And just like that, the weight that's been bearing down on him, ever since High Priest Morgan dragged him from his house this morning, lifts. He's still nervous, of course, but he no longer feels like he's about to break under the pressure of it all. Knowing he has an out - knowing Jensen has his back - well...that changes everything.

'It's not that,' Jared says finally, 'it's not that I don't want to do it...I feel honoured to have been chosen.' And he does; he might not be quite as fervent in his beliefs as the people of the temple, but he still loves Anaea and it's a gift to be able to serve her and his people. 'It's just...I'm nervous as all hell about it.'

He feels stupid saying that, feels childish and young suddenly, and he's certain Jensen's about to laugh right in his face.

But Jensen surprises him again. Instead of laughing, he just gives Jared a small smile and slides his fingers down Jared's wrist to intertwine them with Jared's. Jared's breath comes a little faster as their palms press together, the touch sending a wave of heat up his arm that warms him all over, and he instantly grips back.

And - Anaea help him - it feels so right.

'That's perfectly understandable, Jared. This really isn't an ideal situation at all. Normally, you'd have been picked out at a much younger age and had years to get used to the idea. Instead, it's kind of been dumped on you at the last moment which sucks ass. I get it, I do. But I'm gonna be with you every step of the way, alright?' Jensen's eyes widen as soon as he says it, his cheeks colouring adorably, and Jared's heart melts at the sight. 'Obviously not _all_ the way,' he says, rubbing his free hand across the back of his neck, which is steadily flushing pink as well, 'like not at the...I mean, I'll be there, but just not at the...I won't...I just...'

He's getting more and more flustered by the second, and even though Jared thinks it's probably the cutest thing he's ever seen, he decides to put the poor guy out of his misery. Squeezing Jensen's hand, he smiles and says, 'You'll be there, but not there there.'

'Yes,' Jensen says, the word coming out as more of a relieved sigh than anything else, and he looks up at Jared gratefully. 'Yes, exactly.'

They hold each other's gazes for a long moment before Jensen gives an awkward little laugh and pulls his hand back. And once again, with no thought in mind besides that of reacquiring Jensen's hand, Jared finds himself reaching out...

 _Fuck_ , he curses silently, snapping his hand back down instantly. What is wrong with him? It's like he just can't control himself around Jensen.

'Yeah, I better,' he jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards the bathroom, 'go and shower so I can...uh...get some sleep.'

He doesn't wait for Jensen to reply; just takes off and flees into the bathroom before he can do anything else inappropriate like...maybe grabbing Jensen and kissing the life out of him.

 _Fuck_.  
****

When Jared comes out again a little while later, the lights have been turned down low and Jensen's folding back the sheets on Jared's bed. Jared stands watching him for a moment - watching the flex of muscle move under Jensen's thin shirt; watching his hands smooth over the sheets - and can't help but think how much Jensen belongs here. In this beautiful temple full of beautiful things.

'Feeling a little better?' 

Jensen's voice breaks through Jared's reverie, and Jared gives himself a little shake before walking further into the room. 'Um...yeah, much better, thanks.'

Jensen turns to him and smiles, and Jared feels his knees go a little weak. Fuck, he's perfect. He's so freaking perfect. 'Good. I'll be back at eight tomorrow and I'll talk you through everything that's going to happen, okay?' 

And then he's making his way towards the door and before Jared can stop himself, he calls out, 'Wait!' He doesn't know what he means to say; he just knows he doesn't want Jensen to leave.

Jensen stops instantly and gives Jared a startled look. 'Jared? Are you okay? Do you need something else?'

Fuck, yes, he needs something. He needs _Jensen_.

'I...could you stay with me tonight?'

Silence falls between them at that, and all Jared can hear is the rapid pounding of his heart in his chest. Jensen's staring at him, all wide green eyes and parted lips, and Jared doesn't know him well enough to know if he's just surprised or if he's surprised _and_ offended by the request, so he just sits in bed and waits.

And prays.

_Please, please, please..._

'I...probably shouldn't, Jared,' Jensen says slowly, backing towards the door.

' _Please_ , Jensen,' Jared begs, aiming his most hang-dog look at Jensen. The one that always gets him the last helping at dinner; the one that always gets him out of trouble with his parents no matter how bad he's been. 'I don't want to be alone.'

That's what does it, that extra little plea, and Jared would probably feel guilty about manipulating Jensen like that if he wasn't so busy cheering inside as he watches Jensen turn back round and make his way towards him.

The cheering cuts off abruptly, though, when Jensen moves to lie down on the floor next to his bed. 'What are you doing?' 

'Sleeping,' Jensen replies, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up behind his head as a makeshift pillow. 

Jared takes a minute to stare at Jensen's body laid out before him, like an offering, like Jensen's the tribute instead of him, then he says, 'But there's plenty of room up here.'

Jensen squints open one eye. 'What?'

'There's loads of room up here,' Jared says, scouting back hurriedly. 'You can't sleep on the floor, Jensen, that's crazy.'

Jensen sits up and eyes the bed uncertainly. 

'Come on, it's _really_ comfy up here,' Jared urges, stroking his hand across the sheet next to him. 

Jensen still seems unsure, though, so when a totally genius idea - if Jared does say so himself - pops into his head, Jared just goes with it and shamelessly adds, 'Besides, I don't think the goddess would be very happy about one of her priests sleeping on the floor, Jensen.'

Jensen looks up at him for a long moment before nodding slowly. 'I guess...if it wouldn't make you too uncomforta-'

'No, no, it's fine, I'm sure,' Jared interrupts, tongue almost tripping over itself in its haste to reassure Jensen that he wouldn't be uncomfortable at all with Jensen sharing his bed. 

Or his robe...it's pretty roomy too.

'Well...thanks, Jared, that's really kind of you,' Jensen says, standing up and climbing into the bed. 'If you change your mind, just wake me up, okay?'

As if, Jared thinks as he watches Jensen settle in and close his eyes. 

_As fucking if..._

****


	4. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, guys, time has really been getting away from me lately... :-/

**Chapter four.**

When Jared wakes up the next morning, he instinctively reaches out for Jensen - having spent most of the night dreaming about touching him, kissing him...loving him - only to be met with cool sheets. Blinking open his eyes, he sees the spot next to him is empty, as is the room.

_Oh._

Jared would be lying if he said he isn't kind of hurt that Jensen didn't even say goodbye. He gets that Jensen must be busy, especially with the ceremony tonight, but...couldn't he have spared Jared a little time before going off to do all that stuff? Maybe waited for Jared to actually wake up before scurrying away?

Jensenless is not the way Jared wanted to start today - in fact, Jensenless is not the way he wants to start any day in the future either - and he can't help but scowl as he makes his way towards the bathroom. 

This is all Jensen's fault anyway for being so fucking addictive. Damn him and his...his perfect smile and...and eyes...and face; damn him for making Jared miss him so much now that he's gone. It's not _fair._

He's still grumbling when he comes back into his room, but he instantly stumbles to a stop when he sees that Jensen's back. Back, and sitting on Jared's bed with another feast of food. 

And, really, Jensen constantly turning up with amazing food - and making Jared associate _him_ with said amazing food - isn't helping Jared's crush any. 

'Morning,' Jensen says brightly, eyes damn near shining as he stares up at Jared, and any bad thoughts Jared had about the man immediately vanish. 

'Morning,' Jared replies once he's managed to get his brain back online. Seriously, Jensen should come with some kind of warning label - 'may cause frequent brain outages'. 'I thought you'd left me.'

He cringes the second the words leave his mouth - maybe his brain still isn't as back online as he thought - and gives himself a mental slap. 

_Pathetic, Padalecki, absolutely pathetic._

What's even worse is the way Jensen's smile slips from his face as his mouth pulls down into a frown. 'I...I'm sorry, Jared, you were fast asleep and I thought I'd be back before you woke up. I didn't mean to upset yo-'

'No, no, it's okay,' Jared says quickly, because even he knows he was being a little irrational earlier, especially when Jensen only left to get him a fuckton of food. 'I just meant, I thought you'd already left to go set up for tonight.' It's not what he meant at all, but he can't bear to see the guilt on Jensen's face any longer. 

'Oh,' Jensen replies, frown softening a little as he relaxes again. 'I will be soon, but I wanted to walk you through everything for later and make sure you had a good breakfast first. Come on, sit down.'

He pats the space next to him and Jared almost breaks a hip in his rush to join him on the bed. Almost breaks Jensen too, which would've been a goddamn disaster, but thankfully Jensen scoots out of the way of Jared's flailing limbs at the last second, allowing Jared to settle next to him...while also making sure they both come out of this excruciatingly embarrassing moment unscathed.

Jared gives Jensen a slightly sheepish smile by way of apology, then picks up a plate and starts loading it with food. 

'So what do I have to do?' It's the question that's been rolling around his head ever since Jeff mentioned The Coupling, and it'll be nice to actually get a straight answer finally. Even if he's not sure he's gonna love the answer.

'Well, you don't actually have to do anything till tonight. The rest of us will set everything up - dress the room, say the relevant prayers, get the altar ready etc. But there are some symbols that need to be painted on you before the ceremony and I'd be the one to do that, if you're okay with th-'

'Yephh!' Jared says around a mouthful of bread, almost choking himself in the process. 

_Jensen's hands on his body. Jensen's fingers tracing across his skin. Jensen pressed so close he's almost in Jared's lap. Jensen, Jensen, Jensen..._

When he's finally done coughing, and no longer in danger of being being suffocated by his bread roll, he repeats, 'Yes...uh, yeah, that would be okay.'

'Good,' Jensen says, completely ignoring Jared's bad manners and spluttering like the angel he is. 'I won't need to start on that until about a hour before the ceremony starts, though, so you've got the whole day to yourself, pretty much. I was thinking of showing you the baths; that way you could start getting used to being naked and hopefully it won't come as such a shock later. If you wanted?'

And...that actually sounds like a great idea, so Jared nods and says, 'I'd like that. And after that? What happens then?'

He locks his gaze on his plate of food immediately after he says it, because he knows vaguely what's going to happen tonight and he really doesn't think he can manage to look Jensen in the eye and talk about sex without certain parts of his body taking an interest. Hell, he's not sure he's gonna be able to control himself even _without_ looking at Jensen, and the robe he's wearing really isn't going to be up to concealing that. 

_Naked Chad. Naked Chad. Naked Chad._

He lets the mantra, and the horrifying image, roll through his head as he listens to Jensen's answer.

'Well, you'll go before the council - in your robe, if you'd prefer - and you'll say a prayer to the goddess before you pick a priestess to particulate in The Coupling with you.'

'Wait, I get to pick?' Jared interrupts, shock hurling the words from his mouth before he can bite them back. 

Jensen nods. 'Yes, it's your choice. You're the one blessed, so you get to choose whoever you want. Any of the priestesses here would be honoured to take part in The Coupling, I assure you.'

 _Huh._

Jared's really not sure how he feels about this new information, but he doesn't interrupt when Jensen continues, 'And once you've chosen your partner, you'll take off your robe and move over to the altar. Then you'll...um...couple with her.'

'And when you say 'couple', you mean...have sex?' Jared asks in a tight, uncomfortable voice, even though he's fairly certain on this part. What with the way High Priest Morgan damn near wrote a sonnet to his dick this morning.

'Yes, have sex,' Jensen replies, voice sounding a little tight himself; tight enough to peak Jared's curiosity enough to risk a glance over at him.

And what he sees - Jensen's eyes trained on his own plate; a deep blush on his cheeks once more - surprises Jared so much, he almost forgets his own awkwardness. It's so weird to see that Jensen like this; Jared would've thought Jensen would be as detached as the other men and women of the Temple, but, right now, he actually looks more tense than Jared. In fact, he looks like he's about to rip a hole through the sheets on the bed with how tightly he's clutching them.

What the heck does Jensen have to be nervous about?

But before Jared can ask, Jensen's getting to his feet and saying, 'Are you done?'

Surprised by the swift change of direction their conversation's taken, it takes Jared a moment to get his head around what Jensen's asking. 'Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm done,' he says once he twigs on, handing his plate to Jensen to place back on the tray of food. 

'Great,' Jensen replies, voice still sounding a little tight. 'Come on, I'll show you to the baths.'

His smile is genuine, though, despite the hint of tension still playing around his eyes, when he holds out his hand for Jared to take, and Jared's suddenly unable to bring himself to push Jensen on this. Jensen has been so kind to him, and he really doesn't owe Jared any kind of explanation. 

Maybe he's simply nervous about the ceremony. He did say there hasn't been one in decades, and it must be incredibly important to him that everything goes off without a hitch. And the fact that he's made so many concessions for Jared already speaks volumes as to the kind of person Jensen is - the kind of person who he doesn't deserve to be interrogated just to satisfy Jared's curiosity.

So instead of asking the question burning at the back of his throat, Jared just takes the hand held out to him and allows Jensen to lead him from the room.

****


	5. Chapter Five.

**Chapter five.**

When Jensen finally comes to find him later that evening, Jared's busy doing laps in one of the larger pools. He stops as soon as Jensen nears the edge of the pool, though, and brings his arms up to rest on the side so he can look up at Jensen.

'Hey,' Jensen says, sitting down next to him and letting his bare feet sink into the water. 'How you doing?'

Jared shrugs. 'I'm okay,' he says, because it's mostly true, and because he's already starting to feel better now that Jensen's come back to him. Still, there's just one thing...'Can I ask you something?'

'Of course,' Jensen replies immediately. 'I'm here for whatever you need, Jared.'

The words roll over Jared's skin, settling deep in his belly, and he has to ball his hands into fists to keep from reaching up and pulling Jensen down into a kiss - to keep from showing Jensen _exactly_ what Jared needs from him. 

Because that's not what Jensen meant, and Jared knows it, so he pushes the urge firmly away and focuses on the question that's been dogging his thoughts for the last few hours. 'Well, I was just wondering...uh...what if I can't...I mean, I've never done this before.' His face heats, a deep flush of embarrassment coasting his cheekbones, but he forces himself to continue, 'What if I can't... _perform_ tomorrow? What if I...what if I mess all this up?'

Jensen's smile is kind as he looks down at Jared, his eyes soft and understanding without a hint of mockery, and Jared feels some of the nervous tension in his muscles loosen instantly. There really are no words for how good it feels knowing Jensen gets him. That he's here for him.

'I really don't think that's going to be a problem, Jared,' Jensen says, moving his feet idly through the water. 'All the priestesses of the temple are very beautiful.'

_Are they as beautiful as you?_

The words echo so loudly in his head that, for a moment, Jared's almost certain he said them out loud. But Jensen's smile doesn't waver, doesn't flicker the way Jared's sure it would had he actually said them, and Jared breathes a gentle sigh of relief. He's got one ally in here; he really doesn't want to risk pushing him away before the ceremony's even started.

Jensen's still looking at him, though, like he's waiting for an answer, or some kind of confirmation that Jared's reassured by what he said, so Jared smiles back and nods even though Jensen's words haven't actually assuaged his worry whatsoever. He's sure the temple priestesses are very beautiful, but there's only one person Jared wants to have with him on that altar tonight. And he's pretty certain that's going to put a dampener on the whole thing, making it even more difficult to perform than the huge number of eyes on him is going to. And that's not even taking into account the fact that he needs to make it good, make a show of it, to please the goddess. Fuck...how is he going to do this?

He's so caught up in his thoughts - in his panic, if he's honest - that he doesn't notice that Jensen's slipped into the pool with him until Jensen's taking him by the hand and pulling him gently through the water. Jared's helpless to resist, of course, what with Jensen staring up at him with those huge green eyes of his, and his heart speeds as Jensen leads them towards the shallows.   
'Jensen,' he breathes, not sure whether he's trying to protest - he already knows the effect those hands have on him; he doesn't need any more evidence of how much he wants the one person in this temple he can't have - or draw Jensen closer to him so he can get his own hands on Jensen's glistening body. 

Run his hands through Jensen's dripping wet hair.

Lick the water from Jensen's plump, pink lips.

Jensen makes the choice for him, though, as he leads Jared over to one of the many shelves in the pool and pushes him down. He lifts himself back out of the water then, and Jared's breath catches at the sight of all that naked, gleaming skin and he can't look away, even though he knows he should. Jensen's isn't there for Jared to ogle. Jared doubts Jensen even realises he's caught Jared's eye; it's not right for him to stare at the man while his guard is down. While he's trying to _help_ Jared. 

He still can't quite bring himself to look away though.

Jensen's body's as perfectly made as his face - all smooth, pale skin and strong, firm muscle. The only imperfection - if it can be called an imperfection when Jared is half in love with them already - are the fine freckles dusting that alabaster skin. Jared had seen them on Jensen's face earlier, had had to fight the urge to reach out and trace his fingers across them, but he sees now that they cover Jensen's entire body.

Well, Jared _assumes_ they cover his entire body because, unlike Jared, Jensen's only removed his tunic and is still wearing his underwear. No reason for him to be naked after all - no reason except that Jared wants desperately to see all of him. It's not going to happen, though, so he makes do with watching Jensen grab a few bottles from the table next to the pool and come back to him. Jared doesn't know what he's got cradled in his arms, but his heart begins to pound as Jensen moves closer. 

'I'm just going to wash you before the ceremony tonight, is that okay, Jared?' Jensen asks, placing the bottles on the side of the pool and sliding back into the water. 

And Jared falls just a little more in love with him right there and then. He's the only one who ever asks what Jared wants here; the only one who seems to care about what he has to say. Of course, Jared's not about to turn Jensen down - sure, having Jensen's hands all over him isn't going to do much to sort of the mess in his brain, but he can't even imagine saying no - so he simply nods and moves over to make room for Jensen on the shelf.

It starts out innocently enough, with Jensen squirting some of the soap into his hands and rubbing it between his palms to work up a lather. Then he takes hold of his Jared's arm and starts spreading the lather across his skin with firm strokes of his hands and soothing swipes of his fingers. 

And it's heaven. 

Or as close to heaven as Jared's going to get before he passes on to the other side. He wonders for a moment whether that's blasphemous, but then pushes the thought away; if the goddess hadn't wanted Jared to think like this, then she shouldn't have chosen someone like Jensen - someone so, so beautiful...so tempting - to be one of her priests. 

A moan slips past his lips before he can bite it back as Jensen's hands move to his chest, gentle fingers brushing over Jared's right nipple for just a second before spreading the lather across his skin. And then suddenly Jensen's sliding into Jared's lap and Jared stops breathing all together. He just stares up at Jensen, shocked and awestruck and so unbelievably turned on, as Jensen settles himself on Jared's thighs.

It's only when Jensen presses his ass down, seating himself very firmly on Jared's erection, that Jared manages to get his brain working again. 'Jensen,' he begins, meaning to apologise, and maybe put an end to this because Jensen shouldn't have to deal with Jared's complete lack of self control.

But Jensen stops him with a quick shake of his head. 'It's okay, Jared; it's a perfectly normal response to what I'm doing. It would be the same with any hands touching you like this.'

Jared knows _categorically_ that that's not the case. Jensen's hands feel good, amazing actually, but Jared was hard long before Jensen started touching him. Hell, he was half hard before Jensen even got into the pool with him, and that was just from looking at Jensen.

It's not like Jared can tell Jensen that, though, so he simply nods and relaxes back against the side of the pool, letting Jensen continue his work. And if he steals a few, covert glances at Jensen while the man works, then Jensen's too caught up in what he's doing to notice.

To tell the truth, Jared gets a little caught up himself, lost in the almost obscene curve of Jensen's upper lip...okay probably more than a little since it takes Jensen patting his cheek a few times to get his attention. He blinks up at Jensen where the man is rising from Jared's lap - _no, stay, please stay_ \- and is just reaching out to pull him back down when Jensen says, 'I can't wash your legs while they're underwater.'

Jared's hands brush Jensen's thighs - so, so smooth, so firm...he wants them wrapped around his waist while he-

'Jared!' 

Jared jolts slightly, pulling his hands back like he's been burned, and darts his gaze up to Jensen, worried that the man's about to punch him out for daring to touch him. But Jensen's face is as calm as ever - maybe a little flushed from the hot water, lips a little red from where he's been biting them in concentration - and he's still smiling so Jared thinks he's safe. 

'You need to get out so I can wash your legs,' Jensen says, climbing out of the water himself and walking back over to the table. 

Out of the water? Oh... _oh_...that's really not going to work. He's really not...he really can't get out of the pool right now...

'I...uh...' 

He thinks of all the grossest things he can to try and will his erection away, but Jensen's still _right_ there blocking them all out. Still standing there by the pool, back to him, all wet and gorgeous and perfect. Jared's eyes follow a water droplet as it makes its way down the sensuous curve of Jensen's spine, down, down, down, and he licks his lips. 

And...that really isn't helping with his current problem. _Damn it._

'It's okay,' Jensen calls as he fiddles with more of the bottles - what is he even doing over there? - 'this isn't the first time I've done this sort of thing. You haven't got anything I've not seen before.'

Jared's taken by surprise by the spark of jealousy that courses through him at Jensen's words. The idea of Jensen touching anyone else, even if it's just his duty, it...it's not right. Jensen shouldn't...he's...he's _Jared's_...he shouldn't be...

_'You haven't got anything I've not seen before.'_

_Well, we'll just see about that._

Jaw set, Jared hauls himself from the pool and sprawls out on the side, making zero attempt to cover himself up. Jensen might've seen a lot of dicks in his time, but none of them were deemed large enough, _impressive_ enough, to take part in The Coupling. Unlike Jared's. 

So, despite what Jensen just said, Jared's willing to bet that Jensen's actually _never_ seen anything like this before.

And the way Jensen stumbles slightly, dropping one of his bottles, when he turns round proves Jared's point perfectly. Those other men had nothing on Jared; Jared's going to erase every last thought of them from Jensen's mind before this is over.

But then suddenly Jensen's backing away, clutching the rest of the bottles to his chest and staring at Jared with wide, panicked eyes, and Jared's stomach twists guiltily.

What the fuck is he _doing?_

Being a complete asshole, that's what. 

'Jensen,' he says, moving to stand up, but that just has Jensen backing up faster. 

He doesn't even get the 'I'm sorry' out before Jensen turns tail and runs.

****


	6. Chapter Six.

**Chapter six.**

**Jensen.**

As soon as the bedroom door closes behind him, Jensen rushes into his bathroom, turns on the shower, and all but throws himself inside. The cold water hits him like a sheet of ice, but he doesn't care. In fact, he welcomes it: turns into it and lets it bite into his skin and wash away the impure, bad, _wrong_ thoughts running through his head, taking the evidence of his depravity with them. 

He's never felt so ashamed of himself in his entire life.

Lusting after a tribute? A tribute that belongs to the Goddess. Fuck, it's not his place to want - not his place to desire _anything_ \- let alone something that's so clearly never meant to be his.

He's panting and his face is wet with more than just water from the shower by the time his erection's wilted, but he stays under the spray anyway as he tries to work out how the hell he let this happen. And why this tribute is affecting him in ways no other person ever has.

It doesn't make any sense. There have been handsome tributes before - maybe not quite as handsome as Jared, and never here to take part in The Coupling but still - and they've never affected Jensen like this. In all his eighteen years of service, no-one, _no-one_ , has ever made him want to break his vows and leave the temple. 

No-one...until now. 

Oh Anaea...what is _wrong_ with him?

As he stands shaking under the cold spray, his mind quickly betrays him and drifts back to the one thing he knows he shouldn't be thinking about - to Jared and his tilted, fox-like eyes; to his kind smile; to his tanned, muscular body.

To the way Jensen's heart stuttered when Jared was first led into the temple yesterday, and he thinks he already knows the answer.

But that can't be true, can it? Love at first sight isn't real, and it's certainly not something someone like Jensen should ever be feeling. His only love is the Goddess. His only purpose in life is to serve her.

He knows that's true. It's been true his whole life.

But...if that's still true, then why does it feel like Jensen's heart didn't truly beat until Jared walked through those doors? 

Why has Jared been the only thing he can think about since that moment?

Pressing his head against the cool tiles, Jensen closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

Okay...okay, this is all going to be over in a couple of hours, so getting this worked up about it is just ridiculous. By tonight, the ritual with be done and Jared will be gone and Jensen won't ever have to see him again. 

Which is a good thing...it _is_. This is his place. This is his duty. 

And he knows that doing your duty sometimes means making sacrifices; it's just...he never thought the sacrifices would be quite so great. Or quite so painful.

****

**Jared.**

Jared's swinging the door open before the person on the other side has even finished knocking. 

'Jensen, I-?' he cuts himself off when he sees that the attendant standing in front of him isn't Jensen. _Damn it_. 

The girl's pretty, he notes absently as he stares down at her, and he's sure he'd find her attractive if he wasn't so busy resenting her for not being Jensen. 'Hello, Jared,' she says, voice polite despite the scowl Jared's sure is shadowing his features. 'I'm here to prepare you for the ritual.'

Jared's heart sinks at that. 'But...but I thought Jensen was going to do that.'

Her smile falters for a moment before settling back into place, and Jared already knows what her answer's going to be even before she opens her mouth. 'I'm sorry, Jared, but Jensen's busy right now.'

 _Fuck, fuck,_ fuck...

Shit, he must've offended Jensen even worse than he thought if Jensen's decided to avoid him for the rest of the time he's here. 'Well, could I maybe just go talk to him for a minute?' he asks, desperate to make things right between them. 'I just...need to tell him something before tonight.'

The girl just shakes her head, though, and moves past him into the room. 'That won't be possible, I'm afraid, we're already well behind schedule. We need to get started if you're going to be ready in time.'

Jared considers taking off anyway - just tearing his way through the corridors and checking every room until he finds Jensen - before he realises how stupid that would be. Not to mention pathetic. Jensen clearly doesn't want to see him, so Jared hunting him down like that would no doubt just make things worse.

'Okay,' he says, shoulders slumping in defeat as he walks over to where she's now sitting on the bed. Once he's seated as well, she uncaps one of the bottles she brought with her and Jared is hit by the strong smell of ink. He wrinkles his nose, but doesn't protest as she opens his robe slightly and starts to paint symbols onto his bare chest.

She's doesn't talk, doesn't say a single word as she works her way down his chest to his stomach, and Jared misses Jensen and his easy smile so fiercely right then, he almost wants to cry. He can't help comparing her touch to Jensen's - too light; too fleeting; too cold - even though he knows it's unfair. It's not her fault she's not Jensen, and it's certainly not her fault that Jared was such an enormous asshole earlier.

Even so, he really wishes she'd hurry the fuck up and leave him alone so he can wallow in peace.

'Can you turn around so I can paint your back please, Jared?'

Silently, Jared turns around and lets her finish her work. He doesn't even want to think about tonight; the only thing that had kept him from running this whole time was Jensen and now he's gone. 

The painting goes on for a long time - at least an hour, maybe more - before the attendant finally pats his arm and says, 'Okay, we're all done here, Jared. I'm going to escort you to the ceremonial chamber now so you can choose your priestess.'

With that, she gets up from the bed and heads towards the door. Jared follows her despondently, the hollow ache in his chest growing with every step he takes. She doesn't offer her hand as she guides him out into the hallway, and Jared doesn't ask for it.

There's only one hand he wants in his - for now, for tonight, for the rest of his life - and it most certainly isn't hers.

****


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful few days!! Thanks for all the support this year: the hits, your kudos, and your comments have meant everything to me. <3 xx

** Chapter Seven. **

Jared lets his eyes drift around the room, searching every face, as he follows the attendant inside, only stopping when they finally land on Jensen. Jensen who's standing all the way on the other side of the room, tucked into the corner, with his hands clasped in front of him and his eyes lowered, and looking so fucking beautiful Jared's heart stutters at the sight of him. 

Jared knows right then, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that he loves him. He doesn't care that it's only been a day or that Jensen is the one person in the world he's not allowed to have, he loves him anyway, and he knows he's going to love him till the day he dies. 

He's so busy watching Jensen that he barely notices the attendant taking him by the arm and leading him into the centre of the room. So busy, in fact - or maybe _'entranced'_ would be a better word for it - that it actually hurts to force himself to look away and up at the High Council bench when he hears High Priest Jeff say, 'Would you please choose your priestess, Jared.'

'Jensen.'

He blinks a little in surprise as Jensen's name echoes around him. He really hadn't planned to say that - it's as if his heart took control of his mouth for just that one moment, bypassing his brain completely - but he can't bring himself to care. It's what he wants. It's _who_ he wants.

The rest of the room seems equally surprised by his decision, if the collective gasp that's currently rustling through the crowd of priests and priestesses is anything to go by. Not to mention the fact that they're all staring at him like he's gone mad.

So he turns his gaze to Jensen, partly to escape their dumbfounded stares, partly because he wants, _needs_ , to see the other man's reaction. Since his reaction is the only one that really matters...to Jared anyway. 

Unsurprisingly, Jensen's wearing the same shell shocked expression everyone else is and Jared's stomach does a nervous little flip - _fuck, he's going to say 'no'; he's going to run and never look back_ \- before he gives Jensen a hesitant smile and he reaches out a hand towards him. 'If he'll have me.'

Jensen's still staring at him with wide, startled eyes but he walks over to Jared all the same, coming to a stop just in front of him. As soon as he's close enough, Jared brings up a hand - slowly, in case Jensen doesn't want this - and places it on Jensen's cheek. 'I know I was kind of a douche earlier,' he says in a soft voice, meant only for Jensen, 'and I'm so sorry about that, but...but I love you. I love you so much. So please, Jensen, will you be mine?'

The seconds that follow stretch out like each one is an eternity of its very own, and all Jared can hear is the frantic pounding of his heart against his ribs. 

_Please, Anaea, Please_...

When Jensen finally brings up his own hand to rest on Jared's, Jared is so on edge he barely even hears Jensen's response, 'Yes. If...if that's what you really want, of course I'll be yours.'

But he _does_ hear it.

Jared's mouth instantly splits into a wide grin and he can't resist leaning down and pressing his lips to Jensen's. They're just as soft as he imagined they'd be, and warm and full and fit perfectly against his own. Like he knew they would. 

He takes a step closer to Jensen then, but just as he's about to deepen the kiss, he hears a low cough sound from behind him. 

Startled, Jared quickly pulls back, groaning under his breath when Jensen's plush lips follow him, eager for more, and turns to face High Priest Morgan. He feels a little embarrassed that he forgot all about him: forgot about everything that isn't Jensen.

'I...uh...sorry about that,' he says, running a nervous hand through his hair. 'But like I said, I choose Jensen.'

He expects the High Priest to smile at him, maybe break out into applause or something, he seems like the type of guy to do something weird like that, but the man just continues staring down at them with a frown etched across his features. 

'Jensen?' he asks eventually. 

And there's something in his voice, a hint of disapproval maybe - like Jensen's not a good choice; like he's not good enough for Jared to choose - that sets Jared's teeth on edge. Jared narrows his eyes in response, and wraps a protective arm around Jensen's waist to pull him against his side. 'Yes, _Jensen_ ,' he replies with a firmness that he hopes lets High Priest Morgan know that he's not changing his mind. No matter what he says.

Unfortunately, the High Priest appears as oblivious as ever as he shakes his head and says, 'But...there are all these pretty _girls_ for you, Jared.' He waves a hand towards the priestesses lined up along the walls of the temple. 'Are you sure you don't want one of them instead? Jensen's not...' Jared feels Jensen tense at his side and he tightens his grip around the man's waist '...who we expected you to choose.' 

'But it is my choice, right?' Jared says, his tone cooling further in the face of Jensen's obvious discomfort. 'And I choose him.' _For always_ , he adds in his head as he drops a kiss to the top of Jensen's head.

'But...but the chances of you conceiving with Jensen are so much lower than with one of the priestesses...'

Some of Jared's anger drains away at that, confusion taking precedence for a moment, and he blinks a couple of times as he tries to comprehend what the Priest just said. 'Conceiving?' he repeats, the word feeling strange and awkward in his mouth. He didn't...he hadn't even thought about that. He's only eighteen; he's not sure he's ready to have a child yet. 'I...I thought this was about giving the goddess a show?' 

He cringes the second the words are out of his mouth, so crude and vulgar, and he immediately wants to take them back - what's about to happen between him and Jensen isn't going to be about giving anyone 'a show'; it's going to be beautiful and romantic. And it's going to be all about them. 

'It is,' High Priest Morgan barrels on, 'but it's also about bringing new life into the world. The town will be blessed for the ritual regardless, but nothing pleases the goddess more than if one of her priestesses,' that earns him a sharp look from Jared, despite his shock, 'uh...or _priests_ conceives a child during the act.'

And Jared doesn't know what to say; it's just too much to think about. A _child_? 

High Priest Morgan must sense his discomfort - maybe he's not quite as stupid as Jared suspects - because he quickly adds, 'We would take the child in, of course, if you didn't want to raise it yourself, Jared.' The man's face suddenly lights up then, as though he just realised something. 'So if that's why you picked Jensen...if you think he's less likely to give you a child than one of the priestesses then-'

'No,' Jared says, shouts really, cutting the man off. Because High Priest Morgan clearly _is_ as stupid as Jared always thought if he really thinks that's why Jared chose Jensen. 'No,' he says again, quieter this time but no less cold, 'I chose Jensen because I love him. Because he's kind and gentle and beautiful.' 

He turns to Jensen then, pulling him into a hug as he buries his face in the other man's hair and closes his eyes. In his mind, he pictures a little boy with a wide, dimpled grin, messy blond hair and bright green eyes: his child, his and Jensen's. His lips curl into a smile and all his fear and uncertainty fades away. It might not be what he'd planned for his life, but what part of any of this is? He certainly hadn't expected to meet and fall in love with a temple priest, and yet here he is, wrapped around the most beautiful priest the temple has to offer. 

And a child? Well, maybe that's not feeling quite so terrifying now he has Jensen in his arms. 

Maybe he's starting to feel a little excited by the idea instead. 

So, still smiling, he pulls back and turns to the High Priest again. 'I'm doing this with Jensen or I'm not doing it at all.'

The High Priest looks stricken at his words, but the threat of not getting the ritual done at all is obviously enough to keep him from trying to convince Jared further. 'Uhh...well, if that's your choice, then so be it.' Jared nods and lets his eyes drift over the other members of the High Council. They're all looking rather pale and uncomfortable too; all of them except High Priestess Ferris, that is. She looks downright furious, but not with Jared. No, she's glaring at Jensen so hard, it looks like she might actually be trying to make him burst into flames on the spot.

And Jared's had e-fucking-nough. Taking his arm from around Jensen's waist, he steps forward so that he's standing in front of him instead, shielding him from view and putting himself right in High Priestess Ferris' line of sight. 

He looks up at her, meeting her angry gaze with a wolfish grin, before he slowly raises an eyebrow and...winks at her. Her expression goes shocked for a moment, then straight back to livid, but when she opens her mouth to speak - probably to curse Jared out, and no doubt Jensen too - Jared simply, and very deliberately, turns his back on her. He doesn't care what she has to say, and she certainly doesn't deserve his respect after the way she and the High Council have just treated Jensen. 

There's some urgent whispering from behind him then - High Priest Morgan trying to calm the High Priestess down, Jared guesses - but Jared ignores it in favour of stroking a hand down Jensen's cheek and asking, 'Is this okay?' Jared's belly does a happy little flip when Jensen leans into the touch, and his voice is a little hoarse when he adds, 'Because if you don't want to do this, then we won't do it.'

Jensen's eyes are still a little wide, his mouth gaping slightly, like he still can't quite believe Jared has chosen him, and Jared's heart gives a pained jolt. 'I want it,' he says in a hushed voice. 'I've wanted it to be me ever since I first saw you, but I just...I didn't ever think you'd choose me. I...I mean, High Priest Morgan's right. I probably won't conceive; you probably _should_ choose someone bett-'

The kiss is a little rougher than Jared had intended, his desperation to make Jensen see the truth coming through in the harsh press of lips, so he makes a conscious effort to gentle it. Because right now, Jensen's clearly feeling less than confident about all this, and Jared can't bear the thought of him misunderstanding and thinking Jared's mad at him. Or worse, thinking Jared doesn't want him.

'There _is_ no-one better, okay? Please don't ever say that again. You're the only one I want,' he whispers against Jensen's lips, not willing to pull back just yet. 'And if you don't conceive tonight, then we can try again.' He shifts his head slightly so his lips are right by Jensen's ear. 'And again and again and again.' Jensen shivers against him and Jared can't resist flicking his tongue out to trace the edge of Jensen's ear lobe. 'But believe me when I say Anaea is _not_ going to be disappointed, whether you conceive or not. Seeing her most beautiful follower in the throes of ecstasy,' he noses behind Jensen's ear; presses a kiss to the sensitive skin there, 'writhing and gasping and moaning on her altar...well, there isn't a prettier sight in the whole world.'

Jensen's breathing a little more heavily now, Jared can feel the slow rise and fall of his chest against his own, and he wonders if Jensen's imagining them together on the altar like he is. Imagining the picture they'll make together: all rolling hips and clutching fingers and panted breaths. Jared feels a wave of heat wash over his entire body and his dick's already plumping up when he reaches down to take Jensen's hand. 

'So are you ready for this?' he asks as he laces their fingers together, smiling slightly when Jensen nods. 'Well, you're gonna have to take the lead now, Jen, since I have no clue what I'm meant to be doing from here on out.'

Jensen stares at him for a few moments before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them again, the stunned, slightly lost look he was wearing is completely gone from his face, hidden behind a mask of cool, calm collectedness, and he looks far more like the man Jared met yesterday than he has all night. 'Okay, okay,' he says, tightening his hold on Jared's hand and leading him across the room to the low marble altar that lies in the centre.

As Jared nears it, he slowly realises that the light surrounding it isn't coming from the lamps lining the chamber walls like he'd originally thought. No, it's coming from above. He looks up and his eyes widen when he sees that there's a large hole carved into the ceiling, spanning the entire width of the room and covered over with a clear pane of glass, that's allowing the moon to shine in and bathe the altar in a soft silver glow. And despite his less than warm feelings towards the council right then, he has to admit it's a pretty ingenious idea: what better way to ensure the goddess has a completely unobstructed view of the ritual, as she watches from above, than to give her her very own window into her temple?

The view from down here isn't too shabby either. The stars seem infinite, twinkling down at them from a sea of endless night, and Jared would swear it was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen had Jensen not been standing beside him, shining brighter than even the brightest star. 

Putting every single one of them to shame. 

And that's why when they finally come to a stop and he has to turn his attention back to Jensen, he does so without a moment's hesitation because, as enchanting as the heavens are, they don't hold a candle to Jensen. 

Jensen who is untying the cords holding his white tunic in place and letting it fall to the floor. Jared's mind stutters to a halt when confronted with all that smooth, pale skin, but he somehow manages to jolt it back online - _that's your job; you should be doing that, idiot_ \- so he can hurry forward and still Jensen's hands. 

'Let me,' he says quietly, pulling Jensen's hands away and placing his own on the hem of Jensen's underwear. He waits for a second, waits for Jensen to give him a nod, and a shy smile that sends a thrill all the way down to Jared's bones, before he slowly pushes them down. 

Jared blinks in surprise when Jensen's half hard dick comes into view. He's completely shaved, not a hair on him, and Jared doesn't even know why he's so surprised. Or so turned on. 

Then he gets a sudden flash of Jensen sat up on his bathroom counter at home while Jared runs a razor over his cock and across his balls. Legs held wide and spread open for him. Eyes warm and completely trusting. 

Okay...maybe _that's_ why.

Jared lets out a shaky breath - _fuck...that's hot_ \- and pushes the image away for later. If he lets his mind carry on down that path, he's gonna blow his load long before he's managed to give Jensen the first time he deserves, let alone given the Goddess a good show.

Once he's successfully brought his mind back to the present, he steps away and quickly turns his attention to his own clothes. It's strange, he thought he'd be more nervous than this; he knows there's at least a hundred people in here, but for some reason, he's just...not. Maybe it's because he really can't focus on any of them while he's got Jensen standing naked and gorgeous in front him. Or maybe it's because he just knows, deep down in his heart, that this is right. That he's supposed to be here tonight. And that he was supposed to choose Jensen. 

Either way, his hands don't shake like he'd expected them to when he reaches down and unties his robe. Nor when he pushes it from his shoulders. 

Before the fabric even hits the floor, Jensen is stepping up to him and running his hands slowly across Jared's skin, fingers softly tracing the dark symbols painted on Jared's chest and arms. 'This should've been done by me,' he says quietly. 'I'm sorry I ran.'

Jared feels the sudden urge to apologise again at that, since it was his awful behaviour that _made_ Jensen run, but he knows that isn't what Jensen wants, perhaps _needs_ , to hear right now, so instead he simply says, 'It's okay, I understand.' He catches Jensen's wandering fingers then and presses them to his chest over his heart. 'You good?'

Jensen stares at their clasped hands for a moment, then raises his eyes to Jared's and says, 'Yes. I don't...I don't know how to explain it because I never thought this would ever happen to me, but...I feel almost like...' 

He trails off, looking confused and a little dazed, but luckily Jared knows exactly what he's trying to say because he feels it too, so he jumps in and finishes Jensen's thought, 'Like your whole life's been building up to this.'

Jensen's eyes widen in surprise, but he looks grateful when he says, 'Yeah, that's...that exactly it. How did you know?'

Jared feels a small smile curve his lips, and he presses their palms flat against his heart as he says, 'Because I feel it too. Because I think...no, I _know_ we were meant to be.' 

Jensen looks down at their overlapped hands for a long moment before echoing, 'Meant to be...' in an awed, breathless voice so quiet Jared almost doesn't catch it. 

The words obviously aren't for him, Jared's not actually sure Jensen even knows he said that out loud, but he answers anyway, with his own quiet, 'Yes,' as he brings Jensen's hand up to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to his knuckles. 'Now and forever.'

Then he interlocks their fingers together, relishing the feeling of having Jensen's hand in his again - he's really never going to get tired of that -, so he can lead Jensen closer to the altar. 'So how do you want to do this?' he asks, bringing them back to tonight and the matter at hand. 'Is there, like, a required position?'

'No, it's up to you, but I was thinking you could lie down,' Jensen says, guiding Jared to sit on the cool marble, 'and I could climb on top of you so I can...' his cheeks darken in a pretty blush that sends even more blood rushing down to Jared's already very interested cock, 'ride you. It's a...a good position for the Goddess to see us both in.'

And a _great_ position for Jared to watch Jensen slide up and down his cock. 

_Jesus Christ_...he's not sure he's going to survive this.

Unbelievably, Jensen must've taken Jared's silence as some sort of dissent, rather than the brain outage it actually was, because he quickly adds in a rush of tumbled words, 'But we can do it another way, if you want? I can lie back and-'

'No, no, it's fine, it's perfect,' Jared hurries to say, because if Jensen's finishes that sentence - _I can lie back and spread my legs for you_ \- in that low, shy voice of his, Jared might just lose it right there. Before they've even gotten started, and that would be a disaster. Not to mention completely mortifying. 

Jensen's still looking a little anxious though, like he's afraid he's going to disappoint Jared somehow, which is just so damn ridiculous that Jared has to bite back an incredulous laugh. As if Jensen could ever disappoint him. Reaching out, he grabs Jensen's other hand and reels him in until he's close enough that he'll be the only one who hears Jared's next words. 'Nah, your way's good...but we'll definitely be trying it that other way later, okay?' 

And every way Jared can think of, if he has anything to say about it.

That was clearly the right answer because the frown lines creasing Jensen's forehead instantly smooth out and the tension leaves his shoulders. 'Okay,' he says with a nod, as he presses a hand against Jared's chest until he's lying flat on the marble. Jared gets a brief flash of the night sky and then Jensen's filling his vision again, broad pale shoulders almost seeming to glow in the light of the moon, bright green eyes like stained glass.

 _God, he's beautiful_ , Jared thinks for what must be the thousandth time since he met Jensen. But he doesn't think he'll ever get used to it. Doesn't think he'll ever become immune to the effect those perfect features have on him. 

Then Jensen sits back and his ass comes to rest on Jared's things, just like it had in the pool, only it's different now. So very different. Because here there's intent. Here it's bare skin on bare skin, nothing between them, nothing keeping them apart, and nothing stopping Jared from bringing his hands up to touch. Which he, of course, immediately does. 

He can't help the moan that rumbles out of him at the feel of that firm flesh beneath his hands, and he tightens his grip so he can pull Jensen closer. The movement brushes their dicks - both fully hard now - together, and Jensen lets out a sharp gasp, his hand coming to rest on Jared's chest as he all but topples forward.

They stare at each other for a long moment, and then he hears the sound of Jensen's voice but he's too lost in the deep green pool of Jensen's eyes - mesmerised by the gold flecks scattered throughout - to make sense of the words. He wonders what they'll look like outside in the sunlight; wonders if the sun will catch on those gold flecks and make them shine even more brightly than they are right now. 

Jensen might be a priest of the moon, but Jared thinks the sun would cherish him just as much. 

'Jared?'

'Hmmm.'

'Jared!'

Jensen's raised voice and the gentle tap he gives Jared's shoulder finally bring Jared back from his vision of him and Jensen running through the fields near his home. Jensen's looking at him expectantly as he asks, 'Is that alright?'

'Um...' Jared tries to run his mind over the last few minutes, but all he comes up with is _green, green, green_ , so he really has no idea how to answer this. 

As if reading his mind - which Jared kind of hopes he wasn't; by the Goddess, he's _really_ gotta stop doing this - Jensen gives him a fond smile and shakes his head. 'I was just saying that I'm going to start preparing myself now, okay?'

_Preparing himself?_

It takes a minute for Jared to understand what Jensen's saying - he hasn't really given much thought to anything about tonight other than his own performance, and his knowledge of sex is rather limited. But not non-existent, so he eventually does get it, and he quickly realises that that's not how he wants this to go this time. 'Can I do it?' he asks in a hesitant voice, not sure if that's even something he's _allowed_ to ask for tonight, but wanting it desperately all the same.

The look Jensen gives him in response is more than a little surprised, and Jared's stomach drops in anticipation of the 'no' he's sure is about to come out of Jensen's mouth. 

'You want to?'

Jared's 'Yes' rushes out of his mouth, carried on an achingly eager breath. The idea of opening Jensen up for him, being the one to prepare him for their coupling, is way hotter than it has any right to be. His fingers inch forward a little, almost unconsciously, slipping between Jensen's ass cheeks and seeking out that secret place within.

That tiny, furled hole that's going to cling to him and draw him in and make him never want to leave. 

While he's busy imagining how that hot, tight channel is going to feel around him, Jensen leans to the side and grabs something from the table next to them. He drops it onto Jared's chest and Jared reluctantly - oh so reluctantly - takes his hands off Jensen's ass to pick it up. 

It's a small jar of oil, and the very fact Jared is surprised by that reminds him again just how inexperienced he really is with all this. And that inexperience could lead to him hurting Jensen, which would be unforgivable, so as he twists the lid of the jar off, he looks up at Jensen and says, 'Look, you're really gonna have to walk me through this, alright? I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing and if I hurt yo-'

'You won't,' Jensen interrupts, pressing a finger to Jared's lips and giving him a soft smile. But, thankfully, he still plucks the jar back from Jared's fingers - taking the lead once more, like Jared needs him to right now - and holds it out to him instead. 'Okay, put your index finger in here and coat it with the oil. As much as you can.'

Jared does as he's told, plunging his finger deep into the jar and making sure it's completely covered before he pulls it out and waits for Jensen's next instruction.

'Now press the tip of that finger in...inside me.' The flush on his cheeks darkens further as he says it, and his eyes drop down, thick eyelashes sweeping delicately across heated skin. 

Jared can't help but stare for a moment, yet again caught off guard by the beauty of the angel face above him, then he takes a deep breath to steady himself - Jensen's got this; he won't let Jared mess up - and gently presses the tip of his oil-coated finger into Jensen's ass. 

It's really tight, even tighter than Jared thought it would be, and he kind of can't believe his finger is actually going to fit in there, let alone his dick. 

'Okay,' Jensen says softly, voice rolling over Jared like warm honey, 'now push that finger forward until it's all the way inside.'

Jared nods and obeys, slowly pressing his finger deeper into the heat of Jensen's ass. He's more than a little amazed by how easily Jensen's body opens up to him, its tightness quickly giving way to allow his finger inside, almost like his body wants this just as much as Jensen himself. 

And that thought is so fucking hot Jared can't bite back the low moan that rolls up his throat as his finger slides in that last inch, so it's finally sitting snugly all the way inside Jensen's body. 

Jensen's breath hitches as Jared's finger bottoms out, and the flush on his cheeks begins to make its way down his neck and chest. When he speaks again, a few moments later, his voice is rougher than Jared's ever heard it. Laced with lust and edged with need. 'Now pull it out and push it back in a few times until there's no resistance, then oil up your second finger and add it in alongside the first one.'

With a nod, Jared withdraws his finger from Jensen's ass then pushes it slowly back in, craning his neck so he can watch it disappearing into Jensen's body. Over and over again. Getting swallowed up just like Jared's dick going to get swallowed up... _fuck_. 

Eagerness takes holds of him for just a second then, and he quickly coats it and his next finger liberally in the oil before trailing them back down Jensen's ass to his hole. Doing the same thing as he did with his index finger, he thrusts both fingers forward into Jensen's body, but before he's got more than a quarter of the way in, Jensen hisses above him - a pain filled sound that slices through Jared like a knife - and Jared instantly pulls his fingers back out. 

'Jen? Baby? Are you okay? Did I hurt you??' he asks, hands hovering anxiously over Jensen's arms, unsure as to whether his touch is still welcome, as he looks up at Jensen's tightly scrunched features.

At his squeezed shut eyes. 

_Shit._

_Shit, shit, shit...he's hurt him...he's really hurt him._

'Baby, please say something?' 

Jared's voice cracks on the last word, and he's about two seconds away from calling this whole thing off and carrying Jensen back to their room when Jensen opens his eyes back up and shakes his head. 'No, no, I'm fine, just...the stretch was a bit too much. Do you think...can you maybe go a little slower? Just let me get used to the feel of it a little before you push further in?'

And Jared feels like the lowest form of scum right then, his stomach tightening with guilt. 'Fuck, I'm so sorry, Jen, I wasn't even thinking. I...I didn't know.' Jared has never regretted his inexperience in the bedroom department more than he does at this moment. 

_So fucking stupid. Stupid, stupid, stu_ -

A hand stroking down his chest cuts through his internal rant, and he looks up to find Jensen staring down at him with that same fond smile he gave him earlier. The sight makes his heart skip a beat, despite how awful he's feeling, and he's catching Jensen's hand with his oil-free one before he even means to move. 

Catching it and bringing it up to his mouth, so he can press a gentle kiss to Jensen's knuckles.

_God, I'm so sorry._

'I know you didn't,' Jensen says. 'And that's my fault, so I'm sorry too. I'm just...I'm kind of having a little trouble concentrating right now.' He gives a self-deprecating little chuckle, and runs a nervous hand across the back of his neck. 'I was trained for this, we all were, but I never _dreamed_ I would ever be chosen, and sitting here, feeling you against me, knowing that soon we're going to...' he trails off, biting down on his bottom lip as his eyes drop to Jared's chest, and Jared can't help but smile. He really doesn't know how Jensen can still be this shy after he's had Jared's fingers up his ass, but he finds it ridiculously endearing all the same. 

Letting go of Jensen's hand, he reaches up to cradle Jensen's face instead, gently swiping his thumb across his pink cheek. 'I get it. I'm pretty overwhelmed by all this too, you know? We'll just take it really, really slow from now on, yeah?'

Jensen raises his eyes back up to Jared's at that, instantly returning his smile, before retrieving the pot of oil and placing it on Jared's chest once more. The message is clear, but Jared hesitates for a second before picking it up. 'Are you sure you still wanna do this?' he asks, hand still cupping Jensen's cheek.

Jensen nods, leaning into Jared's touch a little, reassuring him that everything's alright, so Jared picks up the pot and re-coats his fingers. He goes back to one finger, and spends several long minutes just pushing it in and out, even when it's obvious that Jensen can take more. 

He's afraid to take the next step, though, afraid he's going to hurt Jensen again, so...he just keeps going, repeating the same movement over and over again. Right up until Jensen grabs hold of his wrist, stilling him, and says, 'It's okay, Jared. I'm not gonna break; just go slow.'

Jared looks up at Jensen then, sees the complete trust in Jensen's eyes - trust Jared's not sure he's earned, but which brings a warm glow to his chest all the same - and breathes, 'Alright...alright.' Just like before, he pulls his finger out and reapplies the oil, but this time, he nudges his second finger in slowly. Watching Jensen's face for any signs of distress as he inches forward just a tiny bit at a time, and whenever there's a flicker of pain of Jensen's face, he freezes and waits for it to pass. 

Unsurprisingly, it takes forever for Jared to get his second finger all the way inside, and even longer to slide in the third one when Jensen tells him to. But that's okay, because Jared doesn't care how long it takes, he's never going to hurt Jensen again.

And when Jensen tells him he needs to start spreading his fingers a little, to properly open Jensen up for him, Jared does so without question. But he does it slowly, every movement careful and cautious - just a small stretch at a time, never more than Jensen can take.

He's just managed to slide his fourth finger all the way inside beside the others, the tips curling slightly to smooth and stroke over Jensen's inner walls, when Jensen tenses above him and cries out. Jared instantly freezes, terrified that he's hurt Jensen again - this time, he really is calling this off; screw Anaea, screw the High Council, screw everything - but before he has the chance to ask Jensen if he's okay, Jensen moans, 'Oh, fuck, do that again...do it again, Jared... _please_.' 

Surprised as he is by Jensen's words, there's no way Jared's about to deny him - not when Jensen is quite literally _begging_ him for it - so he gently presses his fingers down on that same spot inside Jensen, and Jensen all but keens, back arching, mouth dropping open, eyes fluttering closed. 

Jared's breath catches in his throat; by the goddess, that's a beautiful sight. How could anyone have ever thought there was a better choice than Jensen? Than this vision sitting astride Jared's lap, wreathed in moonlight and shining like a fallen star?

Madness. Utter madness. 

He's still stroking over that spot, still drinking in Jensen's bared neck and sweeping eyelashes, when Jensen reaches back so he can get ahold of Jared's hand and pull it out of him. 'Enough, that's enough, I need you now, Jared,' he says, voice so low and desperate it's barely recognisable. His pupils are blown wide enough that the green is almost completely gone from his eyes and his thighs are trembling on either side of Jared's hips as he leans in close and adds, 'Don't want to come without you inside me.' 

Jared's head thunks back against the marble - _Oh, Anaea_ \- and he quickly grabs the base of his dick, squeezing it with a groan. He doesn't let go until his orgasm has safely receded and he can think clearly again...or, well, as clearly as he's ever going to be able to think with perfection straddling his thighs anyway.

'Okay, okay,' Jared says, more to himself than to Jensen now, his hands trembling just as badly as Jensen's thighs as he picks up the pot again and liberally coats his dick in oil. 

Then, suddenly, the time's come, and it feels both too soon and like he's waited forever for this moment, and his heart's hammering like it wants to burst right out of his chest when he finally lines himself up and pushes inside. 

And, fuck, Jensen's tight, even after taking four of Jared's fingers. Clamping down hard on Jared's dick, all snug and warm around him, and it feels so damn good that it takes every shred of willpower Jared possesses not to just thrust all the way in. So he looks up into Jensen's face to ground himself: takes in the pained furrow of the other man's brow and forces himself to stay as still as possible. 'You okay?' he whispers, reaching up to stroke Jensen's cheek. 

Jensen's eyes snap open at the touch, finding Jared's instantly, and he smiles. 'Yeah...you're just...so big.' He sounds a little awed, and a lot turned on, and Jared's stomach does a happy little flop. Then Jensen rocks back onto Jared's dick, taking another inch of him inside, and they both gasp as Jared's hands fly instantly to Jensen's hips, maybe to hold him steady. Maybe to just hold on. 

Jared lets Jensen take the lead from there, his head simply isn't clear enough to make sure he gets this right, and he watches, mesmerised, as Jensen slides himself further and further down Jared's dick, until his ass is settled on Jared's thighs and Jared is completely inside him. 

'Fuck,' Jared breathes, trailing a hand down to Jensen's ass and tracing the place where they're joined in the most intimate, most primal, way two people can be. Jensen lets out a whimper as Jared fingers the sensitive skin, and Jared would be worried if it weren't for the fact that Jensen's pushing _into_ the touch rather than away from it. Even now, with the evidence brushing his fingertips, Jared can still barely believe it; can barely believe that tiny hole took every hard inch of him. And the fact that he's the first person to have this, the _only_ person to ever have this, sends a proud thrill up his spine.

It only gets better from there: when Jensen lifts himself almost the whole way off Jared's cock and then slides back down, body clutching at Jared on the way up like it doesn't want him to leave, and sucking him back in on the way back down, like it can't wait to get him back inside. It feels fucking amazing, and it's pretty safe to say that Jensen has ruined jerking off for Jared forever; his fist's just never going to be able to compete with this. 

Both Jared's hands are back on Jensen's hips now, in the perfect position to help Jensen move, to pull him down harder, faster, onto his cock, so he does. He's fairly gentle the first time, not wanting to get too rough, but Jensen's response - the damn near _animal_ moan he makes, the way his cock jerks against his belly - has Jared deciding that maybe a little bit of rough is exactly what Jensen needs. 

So he pulls Jensen down harder the next time, and Jensen's hands immediately drop to Jared's shoulders, curling tight around them, as his breaths turn to pants. Low and needy and desperate. 

And then Jared remembers the sound Jensen made when Jared's fingers found that place inside him and he suddenly wants, _needs_ , to hear it again. So he makes sure to angle his next few thrusts, using his hold on Jensen's hips to guide Jensen where he wants him; it takes a couple of tries, but he knows the exact moment he finds it by the harsh cry that bursts forth from Jensen.

Lips curling into a satisfied smirk, Jared puts a little more force into his next thrust, tugging Jensen down just a little bit harder, and Jensen throws his head back with a breathless, 'Oh, Anaea...fuck...fuck...fuck...'

They've got a rhythm going now: Jensen's thighs flexing as he rolls his hips against Jared's body; Jared's biceps working as he helps him along. And as Jared stares up at Jensen on top of him, the other man glistening with a light sheen of sweat, cheeks flushed and lips pink, Jared realises that he never had anything to worry about. He has no doubt that this is the most beautiful sight Anaea has ever seen, and he knows, without question, that he and Jensen have secured their people about a century of good fortune tonight. 

He's getting close now, and he can tell from the raggedness of Jensen's breathing that he's not far behind. So he reaches between them to grip Jensen's cock, stroking it hard and fast, as he says, 'Come, baby. Come for me.'

And with one final flick of Jared's thumb over the head of Jensen's dick, Jensen does. His whole body tenses, and a choked-off yell slips past his lips that echoes off the chamber walls, filling the air around them, as he tightens around Jared's dick. 

Jared curses under his breath, and thrusts up a couple more times, before following Jensen over the edge and coming inside him. 

Jared's world goes dark for a few beats then - he's never come so hard in his _life_ \- and when he comes back to himself, he finds Jensen slumped against his chest. Smiling, he reaches down to run his hands through Jensen's messy hair, and Jensen instantly snuggles closer. Jared bites his lip at that, contentment washing over him and happiness warming every inch of him. 

He wants to stay like this forever, cocooned in this perfect moment, but now he's not focused on chasing his orgasm anymore, his back is starting to make its displeasure known. Marble might look pretty, but it's hard as hell and Jared's quite certain his body is gonna be feeling this for days. It's worth it, of course, but probably best if he and Jensen take this somewhere more comfortable...and more private. 

So he carefully pulls his dick out of Jensen's ass - whispering a low 'sorry' under his breath when Jensen gives a quiet hiss of pain - before sitting up and wrapping his arms around the other man. It's a bit of a struggle scooping Jensen up as he stands, his arms and shoulders really are kind of sore, but he just about manages it. And when he does, he can't help but marvel at how perfectly Jensen fits in his arms. How easily he fits against his chest. 

How _right_ this feels.

He walks them past the High Council, and sees High Priest Morgan open his mouth, probably to tell them to stop - doubtless there's some sort of protocol here - but the man wisely shuts it again at one cool look from Jared. Jensen's done more than enough for tonight, and Jared knows deep down in his soul that the goddess is happy with them, so he doesn't feel the least bit guilty when he just pulls Jensen in tighter against him and keeps on walking.


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soothsayer means physician and seer in this story because...I kind of always liked mixing the mystic and the medical, so that's what I went for with this universe.

** Chapter Eight. **

When Jared wakes the next morning, the first thing he does is reach for Jensen...only to find himself alone, and Jensen's side of the mattress empty. Empty and _cold_.

Frowning, he rolls out of bed and checks around the room, peeking into the bathroom and even the closet, before coming to the conclusion that Jensen's gone.

Uneasiness stirs in his gut even as he tries to convince himself that Jensen probably just went to get them some breakfast. Or maybe went to perform his morning prayers, and will be right back. 

Except he waits and waits, and Jensen doesn't reappear. Jared's just about to go look for him - he'll tear down this whole damn temple to find him if he has to - when the door to his room suddenly opens. Relief floods through him, only for it to quickly evaporate when he sees that it's not Jensen at all; it's High Priestess Ferris.

'Where's Jensen?' he demands, not bothering with politeness after everything that happened yesterday. He doesn't like her, and he doesn't trust her, and she certainly doesn't deserve his respect. 

His rudeness doesn't go unnoticed and her eyes narrow, her mouth pressing into a thin, disapproving line, but Jared doesn't care. He only cares about her answer: only cares about finding Jensen. 'He's with the temple soothsayer,' she says simply, like it's nothing that Jensen's with a doctor right now. Like it doesn't even _matter_.

Jared's heart, though, immediately jumps into his throat. 'Oh, Anaea, is he hurt??' Had Jared injured him yesterday? Hurt him badly enough he needed to be rushed to the temple's physician?? He would never forgive himself if that was the case.

'No, he's pregnant.'

Jared blinks. 'Pregnant?' he repeats, utterly wrong-footed by her answer. 'How can you even know that? It's only been twelve hours since we...' He trails off at the scathing look she gives him, and kind of wants to take a step back away from her. He doesn't though. He flat out refuses to let someone like her intimidate him. 

'The secrets of the temple are not for the likes of you, Jared. All you need to know is that Jensen is pregnant, that you've done your job, and now you can leave.'

Jared's earlier unease begins to creep back in at her words. There's something very, very wrong here. 'Now _we_ can leave, you mean?' Jared corrects, sure, _praying_ , that that had just been a slip of the tongue. 

A slow smile spreads across High Priestess Ferris' face then, but there's no warmth in it. In fact, it's so cold, Jared feels it send goosebumps rippling across his skin. 

He quickly realises that there had been no slip, no mistake, as she replies, 'No, Jared, like I said, now _you_ can leave.'

****

Jensen hadn't enjoyed being woken up before dawn this morning - not when he'd been planning on having his first lie-in ever, snuggled up next to the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with - and he really isn't enjoying the examination he's getting right now either.

Chief Soothsayer Heyerdahl had been brought into the temple by High Priestess Ferris when she'd first been appointed to the Council, and Jensen hadn't liked him then. Nine years of check-ups and examinations haven't changed his views on that. If anything, he dislikes the man, and his wandering hands that go places no hands (except Jared's) should ever go, even more now than he had back then. 

'Really, I think Soothsayer Collins could probably help me with th-'

'Nonsense,' Soothsayer Heyerdahl says, cutting off Jensen's protests. 'Now lay back on the couch and pull up your tunic.'

With an internal sigh, Jensen does as he's told, but he can't help the flinch he gives when Soothsayer Heyerdahl's hands land on his stomach. If there _is_ a baby growing inside him, he certainly doesn't want Soothsayer Heyerdahl's hands anywhere near it.

He barely holds back a grimace as the soothsayer's hands smooth over his skin, and he quickly squeezes his eyes shut and waits for it to be over. After several long minutes of Soothsayer Heyerdahl seeming to do nothing but run his hands all over Jensen's body, the man moves away. 

Jensen gives another sigh, of relief this time, and pulls his tunic back down.

'What are you doing?' Jensen opens his eyes again at the question, and finds Soothsayer Heyerdahl watching him with narrowed eyes. 'We're not done yet; pull your tunic back up or I'll have you take it off.'

Jensen hurries to comply, not wanting to be any more exposed than he already is, and tries to keep the humiliated blush from his cheeks. In all his years at the temple, Misha - he won't let any of the priests and priestesses call him Soothsayer Collins to his face; says he's a servant of the goddess just like them, so he doesn't need any special titles - has never made Jensen feel this way. 

He smells the herbs before Soothsayer Heyerdahl brings them over, sage and thyme and a few others he doesn't recognise, and sucks in a surprised breath when the man pours the crushed mixture onto his stomach. The smell's pretty soothing actually, right up until Soothsayer Heyerdahl's hands are on him again, swirling the herbs around. He almost wants to ask what the heck the man was doing before if he needs the herbs to see if Jensen's pregnant or not, but years of harsh discipline have taught him to hold his tongue.

'Hmmm...interesting.'

Jensen's heart begins to hammer in his chest. This is it; any second now he's going to know whether he and Jared are going to be parents. With the exception of last night, he doesn't think he's ever been more nervous in his life.

'Yes, you're pregnant.' Jensen's breath, the breath he'd been holding, rushes out of him in a gasp, and not even Soothsayer Heyerdahl's patronising 'good boy' can dull the elation flooding through his veins.

By the goddess, he can't wait to tell Jared. He just hopes that Jared's as happy about the idea today as he seemed to be last night; a theoretical baby is very different from an _actual_ baby.

'This is wonderful news for us all, Jensen,' the soothsayer adds, interrupting Jensen's thoughts. 'I'm going to inform High Priestess Ferris.'

 _Of course you are,_ Jensen thinks bitterly as the snivelling man rushes from the room, but even now he's smiling. And when he looks down, hands dropping to his stomach, he feels his smile soften, feels tears rise to his eyes. 

A baby. Something he'd never thought he'd ever have as a Priest of Anaea, living his entire life in the temple, never being chosen for The Coupling. Then Jared stumbled into his life and changed everything: finally _gave_ him a life. Or more accurately, two lives: his own _and_ their child's.

He's just about to jump down from the table and go back to Jared when the door of the medical room slams open and High Priestess Ferris walks inside. She's wearing the same sour expression she always wears around him, even as she says, 'Congratulations, the goddess will be most pleased, Jensen.'

'Thank you, High Priestess,' Jensen says, bowing his head slightly. 'Now I'd really like to return to Jared please.'

'No.'

Jensen's head snaps up in shock. 'No?' 

'No, you're going to stay here for the remainder of the day while Soothsayer Heyerdahl attends to you, and Jared is going to leave and go home.'

Jensen stares at her in horror, shaking his head, as he argues, 'No, no, that's not right, I'm meant to be leaving with him. All the other Priestesses left with their Tributes; I _watched_ them go.'

High Priestess Ferris' expression darkens. 'Are you questioning my word, Jensen?'

 _Yes_ , a small, angry voice in Jensen's head hisses, but he forces himself to reply, 'No, High Priestess,' through clenched teeth.

'Good,' she says with a nod. 'Soothsayer Heyerdahl will be back shortly to continue his examination.'

And with that, she turns with a billowing of robes and marches right back out the door, leaving a fuming Jensen behind her.

She can't do this. She can't keep him and Jared apart. Jensen won't _let_ her. He waits five minutes, giving enough time for her to have left the hallway outside, but not enough to risk him running into Soothsayer Heyerdahl, before he pulls the door open and runs off to find Jared.

****

Standing in front of the High Council today is somehow even more nerve-wracking than it had been yesterday, when he was naked and being asked to have sex for the first time. It's probably got a little to do with the awful conversation he had with High Priestess Ferris earlier, and a lot to with the absence of Jensen by his side. Where he's supposed to be. 

He swallows hard, trying to think of a way of forcing them to give Jensen to him, without getting kicked out by the temple guards. Right now, he can't come up with anything besides 'Please, _please_ , bring him back to me' and 'I'll do anything' and 'He's mine', and he can already tell by the sombre looks on the Council's faces that those pleas aren't going to get him anywhere.

Jared's heart drops a little further as his small pack of belongings is brought over and placed on the floor next to him. It feels his world is crashing down around him and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

Then, suddenly, the far doors burst open and Jensen rushes inside, a panicked, desperate look on his beautiful face. Their eyes meet across the room, frantic green locking onto stunned hazel in a charged, electric moment, but before either of them can say anything, High Priestess Ferris says, 'Jensen knows his duty. He knows his place is here with us. You may leave now, Jared.'

Jared's stomach rolls over at that, his gaze dropping to the floor, because he thinks the High Priestess might be right. Jensen's spent his entire life here, serving the goddess; it's been his sole purpose in life for the past eighteen years. He's known Jared for three freaking _days_. Jensen's not going to give all this up for him.

Oh, Anaea, Jared's going to have to leave him behind. 

He doesn't realise his hands are shaking, or that Jensen's now at his side, until he feels Jensen's hand slip into his. Feels their fingers slot together, and he can't help but squeeze Jensen's hand tightly for comfort, even if this is the last time he'll ever feel that hand in his. 

Even if this is goodbye.

'I...I'm leaving with Jared, High Priestess,' Jensen says, and there are several gasps from the High Council members, but Jared barely hears them over his own. 'Jared chose me, and I'm choosing him right back.'

Jensen turns to Jared then, his eyes suddenly uncertain. 'I want to go with you, Jared, if that's still what you want.' His free hand drifts upwards to rest lightly on his stomach, and Jared knows what he's asking: whether Jared still wants him now that he knows Jensen's pregnant. 

As if there was ever any doubt. 'It's everything I want,' he says, reaching out to lay his hand gently on top of Jensen's. 'It's everything I want forever.'

Jensen's smile is like the sun coming out from behind the clouds, and Jared lets himself bask in it for a moment. Lets it truly sink it that Jensen is coming home with him, and they're going to get their happily ever after.

His happiness is short lived, however, cruelly doused when High Priestess Ferris' shrill voice fills the air. 'This is _unacceptable!_ '

Jared immediately moves to stand in front of Jensen, shielding him with his body, acting as a barrier between Jensen and the High Priestess' wrath. Jensen's made his choice now, and Jared will move heaven and earth to make sure it happens. 

He opens his mouth to argue with her, to fight for Jensen, but, once again, High Priest Morgan surprises him - in a good way, this time - and beats him to it. 'That's quite enough, High Priestess.' 

High Priestess Ferris seems as shocked as Jared as she turns to High Priest Morgan with wide, outraged eyes. 'But he-'

'...has every right to leave with Jared, as every Priestess has done before him,' High Priest Morgan finishes for her in a hard voice. 'I may have had my reservations about Jensen,' he shoots them both an almost apologetic look, 'but he's proven himself to be a more than worthy tribute, and all the signs point to the goddess being thoroughly pleased. You _know_ this, High Priestess, and yet you continue to treat Jensen, one of the _Chosen_ , with contempt. _That_ is what's unacceptable here, nothing more.'

'But I...'

'No,' High Priest Morgan's voice rings out in the chamber. 'Enough is enough. I've let you dictate the will of this Council for far too long. You're a disgrace to the position you hold, and, if none of the other member of the Council object, I will see you removed from it.' He looks at the other Council members and when none of them offer any objections, he continues, 'That settles it. You, and your minion soothsayer, are no longer welcome in these halls.'

Jared barely suppresses the cheer that wants to bubble up his throat at the man's words and at the former High Priestess' flabbergasted expression. In the end, he settles for giving Jensen a wide grin, which Jensen readily returns, and drawing Jensen into his side so he can press a kiss to the crown of his head as he watches High Priestess Ferris step down, red-faced, from the Council bench. 

Not only is High Priestess Ferris getting everything she deserves for treating Jensen so abysmally all these years, now Jensen will be able to come back here whenever he wants. He's leaving with the High Council's permission, rather than having to run off, like Jared was fearing they might have to. And while Jensen might not be a Priest of Anaea anymore, once he walks through the temple doors with Jared, it's nice to know that he can come back here to worship, if he wants to. This has been his home his whole life; Jared can't imagine how difficult that would've been for Jensen to leave behind completely. 

High Priest Morgan turns back to them then, his expression softer now. 'And for my part, Jensen, I'm sorry for how I've treated you. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right, and I truly want to thank you for your service here. I wish you the happiest of lives with Jared and your child.' 

Jensen looks up at Jared for a moment, eyes wet and shining with pride, before glancing back over at the High Priest and saying, 'Thank you, High Priest Morgan.'

It's almost enough for Jared to forgive the High Priest for his behaviour towards Jensen. Almost...but not quite. Maybe some day. Even so, he gives the man a slight nod, it's the most he can manage for now, before looking down at Jensen again, the rest of the room all but forgotten.

'Are you ready to go?' he asks, stroking his thumb across the back of Jensen's hand. 'Is there anything you need to get?'

Jensen shakes his head. 'No, I have everything I need right here.'

And with that, Jared leads Jensen, his beautiful priest of the moon, out...into the sun. 

THE END. 

Thanks so much for reading, guys, and for commenting and leaving kudos. Makes my day every time you do. xxx


End file.
